


1-0

by amorekay



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Biting, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorekay/pseuds/amorekay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By now they've gotten the late night gaming sprees down to a science, Odd trading his loud exclamations for animated gestures as the two of them pile close on his bed so they can bicker over fouls in hushed tones. (Odd/Ulrich; in that in-between space of friendship or romance.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1-0

The only light in the room is from the tv, Ulrich's comforter shoved up against their dorm room door to keep the light from seeping out into the hall and alerting Jim. It's hours past curfew; by now they've gotten the late night gaming sprees down to a science, Odd trading his loud exclamations for animated gestures as the two of them pile close on his bed so they can bicker over fouls in hushed tones. Odd's winning the Super Smash Bros battles in a rare lucky streak, getting more and more animated after each K.O.

"Dammit!" Ulrich curses under his breath, and Odd throws himself back against his pillow in satisfaction, tucking his hands behind his head with a grin and shoving his feet into Ulrich's lap. "Odd, the Great, the Magnificent — remains the undefeated champion, forever to—," Ulrich tunes him out as Odd continues singing his own praises, frowning down at the feet in his lap. He decides, with a wince, that the revenge is worth braving the stench of Odd's feet. Steeling himself, he attacks with force, the element of surprise on his side, grabbing Odd's foot and tickling him until Odd bursts into abrupt giggles and tries to squirm out of his reach.

He kicks Ulrich in the stomach half-accidentally, then careens off the bed and onto the floor, Ulrich following in an attempt to keep his foot captive. Odd rolls away from him and gets the upper hand, attacking Ulrich's sides with nimble hands, his fingers finding all of the vulnerable spots between Ulrich's ribs as Ulrich gasps with laughter. When Odd pauses to let him catch his breath, Ulrich sees an opening and flips them over, one hand pressed against Odd's shoulder and the other covering his mouth as Odd lets out a too-loud yelp of surprise.

His grip slips as Odd squirms experimentally underneath him, his fingers grazing accidentally across Odd's lip; suddenly Odd opens his mouth and bites him, a sharp press of teeth against the flesh of his finger. Ulrich pulls away in shock. "You bit me—?"

Odd stares at him, mildly, and Ulrich hedges on his words, then continues, "isn't that— a little bit weird?" Suddenly he can feel his face heating up, the back of his neck hot with an unexpected and embarrassing blush as he shifts uncomfortably, and Odd's grinning at him like he _gets_ it and he's never going to let Ulrich live this one down. But instead of saying anything, he hooks his arms around Ulrich's neck and pulls himself up — and lightly bites Ulrich on the ear. Ulrich freezes, his brain struggling to catch up, and Odd wiggles out from under him and pulls himself back onto the bed, retrieving the controller from where it'd fallen during the scuffle.

"Ready for round three, good buddy?" he asks, cheerfully.

What the hell, Ulrich thinks, trying to keep up with the change of pace. Odd winks at him and waves the controller in his direction, so Ulrich pulls himself back up onto the bed and unpauses the game. He thinks maybe they're just going to forget about the whole thing, he isn't going to mention it if Odd isn't — he's not even sure what just happened. But halfway into the battle, one he's determined to win, Odd says cheerfully, "who would think you'd have a thing for teeth," and Ulrich fumbles the controls and sends his own character flying into the sea.


End file.
